The present invention is one that pertains to a recording and reproducing system and a server.
As background art of in the present technical field, there is JP-A-2005-25861. In JP-A-2005-25861, regarding recording media whose read-out quality has a tendency to deteriorate, there is mentioned, as an optical disc device for avoiding data loss and a data protection method, the fact of “furnishing an optical disc device and a data protection method capable of protecting recorded data before data loss occurs, by judging the extent of read-out quality deterioration”.